Boy If You Ever Left My Side (It'd Be Like Taking The Sun From The Sky
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Wonwoo was the one who chose to keep their relationship hidden but that didn't give anyone the right to move in on her man. Fandom: Seventeen, Bts, Got7 and GFriend. Genderbend. Part of the Kpop Boys Genderbend Series.


Title: Boy If You Ever Left My Side (It'd Be Like Taking The Sun From The Sky)

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Seventeen/Bts/Got7

Series: none

Pairings: Wonwoo/Mingyu, Jungkook/V/Jimin, Mingyu/Eunha, and BamBam/Yugyeom/Youngjae.

Characters: Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, BamBam, Choi Youngjae, Kim Yugyeom and Jung Eunbi.

Summary: Wonwoo was the one who chose to keep their relationship hidden but that didn't give anyone the right to move in on her man.

Disclaimer: Seventeen/Got7/Bts are not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Mingyu been kidnapped again." BamBam stated.

The table all followed the boy's eyes to find Mingyu across the cafeteria standing beside Jung Eunbi. Jimin turned towards Wonwoo trying to read his best friend while Youngjae smacked the back of his shared boyfriend's head.

"Oww! Gyeommie! Jae hit me." BamBam whined to his other boyfriend but the youngest of the threesome gave BamBam a look, "Stop being stupid then hyung, and Jae won't have to hit you." Youngjae stated like it was common sense.

Wonwoo was annoyed, no she was pissed furious.

Her eyes followed the couple as Mingyu helped Jung Eunbi carry her tray back to her table with her friends for the third time this week. Mingyu originally got up to buy Wonwoo some chocolate milk but now he was helping Eunbi.

The girl was carrying two textbooks back to her table while Mingyu followed like a lost puppy. Wonwoo used the one couple loosely because Kim Mingyu and Jung Eunbi would never be a couple ever. Why? because Kim Mingyu already had a girlfriend, and that was her. Well it wasn't common knowledge because the couple had newly formed and wanted to be sure about each other before telling everyone but she had been his girlfriend for the past three months.

Kim Mingyu belonged to her and she'll be damned if she was going to share. He was her damn puppy of he was going to be anyone's.

"Wonwoo?"

"What?" Wonwoo hissed as she turned to face Jimin. The boy immediately threw his hands up in surrender as the heated glare onto him from one of his best friends.

"Your-r hand is breaking, and you broke your chopsticks." Jimin stuttered out.

Wonwoo frowned.

Glancing down she blinked at the sight of blood peaking from her small fist. Opening her hand she cursed softly at the sight. She didn't realize that she broke her chopsticks in her hand until now, let alone that she was bleeding. The sticks were broke in half and small fragments seemed to end up poking Wonwoo in her palm from how tightly she was holding them.

"Damnit, these were my only pair I grabbed."

"It okay noona, I got you some extra. I had a feeling this would happen." Jungkook said as he slid another pair of chopsticks to Wonwoo who graced the group with the first smile of the evening. Wonwoo sighed as she grabbed an napkin, and placed the broke sticks down. She gently pulled the fragments out of the palm of her hand before wiping the blood away. Looking up Wonwoo frowned as she found Mingyu seated beside Eunbi. The girl was gently pushing her short hair behind her ear as she looked up to Mingyu with those big brown eyes.

Wonwoo knew she had no reason to be jealous but she couldn't help it. Mingyu been spending more time with Eunbi since the last few weeks. He's even cancelled some of their dates because Eunbi needed tutoring in math or science which Mingyu excelled in. All the time they spent together had people thinking they were a couple, and everyone seemed to like the idea.

Jung Eunbi was everything Jeon Wonwoo wasn't.

Yes they both had the cute short hair, nice shapely legs, soft face, and Wonwoo's eyes were an little dark then Eunbi but they were both an beautiful brown.

Eunbi just had Wonwoo beat in everything else. She had an soft sweet voice while Wonwoo' voice was soft but had an deeper smoothing tone to it instead of sweet. Eunbi was on the cheerleading team which matched perfectly like an clique with Mingyu who was on the basketball team. While Wonwoo was in the poetry club, and book club. Eunbi was well liked by everyone, Wonwoo was liked but people still were seek to talk to her like they did Eunbi.

Hell even staring at them, Wonwoo could see how well they looked together. Standing up Wonwoo grabbed her book, and her backpack.

"I'm heading to the nurse. See you guys later." Wonwoo said to the group. Jimin, and Youngjae shared a look ready to follow their best friend but she waved the two off with a forced smile. Turning she nodded at Jungkook and Yugyeom who gave her smiles. BamBam and V sent her smiles too before their eyes went to Wonwoo's untouched bento box.

"BamBam, you and V can share my bento. I'm not hungry anymore." Wonwoo called out as she walked away her eyes watching her Mingyu and Eunbi interacted.

BamBam and V immediately pounced on the bento, it was no surprise it was packed filled of amazing food. Mingyu always made an special bento for Wonwoo for lunch since the girl always forget to make her own. Hearing the boys argue over who got what, brought an genuine smile to Wonwoo lips until she saw Eunbi lean over to whisper something to Mingyu with her hand on his arm.

The smile disappeared.

* * *

Wonwoo bowed goodbye to the nurse as she left the office.

"Oh unnie!"

Wonwoo stiffened as she heard the voice of Eunbi behind her. Turning around Wonwoo kept her face blank as Eunbi rushed towards her, "Hello Wonwoo-unnie. I was hoping to catch you."

"What do you need?" Wonwoo tried to sound less rude but she couldn't help it. She felt her blood boil looking at the stupid cute face of Eunbi.

Eunbi smiled despite the attitude she received, "I was wondering if you gave up yet."

"Huh?" Wonwoo asked as she gave an confused look to the girl. Eunbi could only smile pretty as she moved closer. Wonwoo involuntarily moved back as she saw the flash of disgust in her eyes and the edges of her smile starting to leave. "What are you talking about Eunbi." Wonwoo demanded.

"You exactly what I'm talking about unnie." Eunbi spoke softly.

"Mingyu will never date you in public, you know that right. You're too much of a loser, and freak for him to really claim you in front of everyone. Don't look so surprised eonni I know about you relationship, you don't hide how you look at him anymore. Mingyu only dating you because I rejected him before but I'm not rejected him anymore. You see you were a place holder until I was ready. I'm ready now. You should thank me eonni I'm being kind, letting you enjoy this little relationship before I broke it. So you welcome. Enjoy it because it's not going to last for much longer. Have a nice day eonni. By the way eonni, wipe your ugly face you look so much uglier when you cry. Oppas!" Eunbi voice went from cruel to cheerful as Mingyu, Yugyeom, and Jungkook came around the corner of the hallway.

Wonwoo immediately wiped her face getting ready of the fat hot wet tears on her face. Turning around Wonwoo ready herself only to see Eunbi placing an neatly wrapped bento box into Mingyu's hand who accepted it.

Without another thought Wonwoo walked away ignoring Mingyu calling for her to stop.

* * *

"Fight her, and Mingyu." Jimin stated like it was the most simple answer as he listened to Wonwoo's retold what happened between her and Eunbi.

Youngjae shoved the boy away, "Shut up. Mingyu didn't do anything wrong."

Wonwoo smiled behind her pillow. It was at moments like this that she really valued her childhood friends. It wasn't even twenty minutes later Jimin, and Youngjae entered her house with their house key. The boys waved hello to her parents as they headed upstairs to her bedroom with arms filled of snacks, and drinks to comfort her. It spoke of their friendship since her parents didn't even blink at the sight of the two boys.

"I'm your hyung!" Jimin cried out as he was shoved off the bed onto the ground with the snacks. Youngjae sent the older an bored look, "Shut up hyung. Mingyu hasn't done anything wrong so Wonwo shouldn't be mad at him.".

Turning to Wonwoo, Youngjae gave his best friend, an sad smile. "Wonwoo don't listen to her or Jimin for the matter. I never once heard Mingyu even talking about liking Eunbi. She has to be lying."

"Your not his best friends." Wonwoo muttered out from her position. Jimin sent her an unamused face as her face stayed buried into the pillow.

"Okay I had enough of this." Jimin stated. Standing up he yanked the pillow away from Wonwoo throwing it at Youngjae as he opened his mouth.

"Jimin." Wonwoo warned.

"What are you doing sitting here moping? Wonwoo, you're the only dating Mingyu not Eunbi but you acting like this she might as well take him."

"Wooah!" Youngjae cried out. Wonwoo standing up now glaring down Jimin openly but her wasn't fazed.

"You're Mingyu's girlfriend. Act like it."

"You don't know what your talking about Jimin so stay out of it." Wonwoo hissed.

Jimin outright laughed in Wonwoo face. "You think I don't know what I'm talking about, are you serious. I've been dating Tae and Kookie way longer than you and Mingyu have, trust when I say I've had more than enough girls like Eunbi in my life. I've been threaten, attacked, had my stuff stolen, and even lied too more than you can imagine. I've been everything you've been through and more. Hell everyone loves Jae but he's had his fair share of home wreckers trying to ruin his relationship with Yugyeom, and BamBam. We've been where you are and we made it through so can you. Dating popular people like our boyfriends isn't easy but it never is so we fight for them. Now, are you going to sit back and let her take Mingyu from you or are you going to fight for him." Jimin demanded.

Wonwoo let Jimin words soak in her before she nodded. Standing up she grabbed her jacket from the floor, "I am going to fight.".

"Now, as good time as any because Kookie just texted me, that the captain just scheduled today." Jimin announced as his eyes found Wonwoo who's narrowed.

"Let's go. I'm not going to let some bitch take my man. Kim Mingyu is mine."

"Can we talk about this like adults first!" Youngjae called out as Jimin, and Wonwoo left the room. Youngjae told himself he wasn't going to go until he heard the front door open, "Wait for me!"

* * *

Wonwoo ignored the looks from the remaining students as Jimin pulled into the school parking lot. She stepped out the car with rage in her eyes as she entered the school. She was on an warpath as people parted for her as she marched to the gym. She would bet money that Eunbi was in the gym watching Mingyu.

Yanking the gym doors open Wonwoo saw red.

Eunbi standing too close to Mingyu as she used her towel to wipe the sweat from his face. Wonwoo was too deep in her rage to see that Mingyu was gently shoving the girl away while trying to tell her to back off. All Wonwoo saw was her man being pushed up on.

"You fucking slut, get away from my man!" Wonwoo roared.

"Oh shit." Jimin muttered as all eyes turned to them.

Wonwoo didn't care thought as she stormed over to Eunbi and Mingyu. She glared openly at the girl with as much as disgust as she could force into her face. Without another thought Wonwoo shoved her way between Mingyu, and Eunbi ignoring Mingyu's questioning look.

"What did the fuck you just call me?" Eunbi hissed. People gasped at the attitude change but Eunbi didn't car anymore. The innocent girl act was dropped as she threw an glare right back.

"You heard me, slut or would you prefer your nickname bitch." Wonwoo hissed.

"I don't know who you think you're talking-"

"She's talking to you slut!" Jimin yelled off his position behind Wonwoo. He sent his own glare at Eunbi his eyes daring her to say something to him. "Jimin!" Jungkook hissed as he stalked towards his smaller boyfriend while Taehyung was on the floor with BamBam dying from laughter. Youngjae coughed behind his hand hiding his laugh while Yugyeom turned away to hide his.

Wonwoo didn't pay any attention to anyone else as she glared down Eunbi.

* * *

Mingyu didn't know what happened.

One second they were taking a break and he was trying to tell Eunbi she was close to him. Next thing he knows Wonwoo was stomring into the gym and arguing with Eunbi. His Wonwoo, his sweet kind princess cursing at Eunbi like a badass. The girls were glaring at each other and next thing he knows Eunbi launches. It looked like everything moved in slow motion as Eunbi went flying towards Wonwoo. Mingyu thanks his quick reflexes because he yanks Wonwoo into his arms and holding her away, as Eunbi launched. The only thing that saved Eunbi from smacking her face on tile floor was that Yugyeom caught her.

"Yugyeom." Youngjae hissed.

Yugyeom immediately dropped his hands from Eunbi completely and took an step towards their shared boyfriend BamBam. Youngjae sent a glare to Eunbi as he moved to block both his boyfriends from her sight. Normally, Youngjae wouldn't have minded his boyfriend helping, and he didn't have a problem with Eunbi but she was a bitch to one of best friend which earned her no points with him.

"Mingyu?" Eunbi asked as she looked at the taller boy but he was only focused on Wonwoo. Mingyu's eyes scanning his girlfriend for any sign of an injury.

"Mingyu!" Eunbi snapped growing annoyed that the boy wasn't giving her the attention she deserved.

"Shut up." Mingyu hissed. Everyone froze at the voice of Kim Mingyu. The basketball player kept his back to the girl so no one saw his face but his voice alone made her take an step back. Once Mingyu realized that no one was going to interrupt he turned all his attention to Wonwoo. "Now, Wonwoo-ah what's wrong?" He demanded.

Wonwoo frowned.

She turned her head away only for Mingyu to pull it back, "Baby, what made you act like this? You never get angry at least not this angry."

"She likes you and you like her back!" Wonwoo hissed. All the anger she felt toward Eunbi seemed to disappear because as she thought about it she was mad at Mingyu more. Mingyu the source of the problem. He entertained the actions of Eunbi, hell he cancelled dates for the bitch.

Mingyu frowned at the statement. Wonwoo groaned loudly as her boyfriend's head turned like an confused puppy. "Of course, I like Eunbi. She's my friend."

"She likes you Mingyu!"

Wonwoo watches Mingyu's face because he might be dense but he's not stupid. Mingyu frowns before it all dawns on him.

All the sweet gestures, the subtle touches, the extra practice for work he was positive she knew how to do, and the clinginess.

"That doesn't explain why your acting like this. What did she say to you?"

"Nothing-"

"She told her she was a place holder for you and that you were going to break up with her!" Jimin called out ignoring the look Wonwoo and Jungkook sent him. He simply shrugged his shoulders, "She started it.".

"Eunbi." Mingyu's voice was cold and void of all emotions as he turned towards the girl. He moved until he stood in front of Eunbi his eyes finding her's.

"Gyu-"

"Why would you say that knowing its not true?" Mingyu demanded to know. Eunbi scoffed sending an look towards at Wonwoo before turning toward Mingyu,"Gyu.".Eunbi whined as she moved to touch his arm but Mingyu yanked his away.

"Eunbi." His voice was dangerous tight as he stared her down waiting for her answer. Eunbi's face scrunched up in disgust as she glared at Mingyu openly now, "Why her! I'm prettier than she ever will be. People actually like me! I me-"

"No we don't!" Jimin called out.

Eunbi's head whipped over to Jimin her mouth open but it shut the moment she locked eyes with Taehyung and Jungkook who were waiting with narrowed eyes. Stomping her foot Eunbi turning back to Mingyu with her arms crossed, "I'm perfect for you, she's not. What does she has that I don't."

"My heart. I don't like you Eunbi, I will never like you. Jeon Wonwoo, is the only girl I want to be with for the rest of my life. She completes me, accepts all of me even with the bad, and I love her. You will never compare to her even in your dreams. If I ever hear that you ever said anything else the her, I will be coming after you. Do I make myself clear, Eunbi." Mingyu hissed.

Eunbi nodded.

Mingyu smirked, "Now disappear." with that Eunbi rushed out of the gym.

* * *

Wonwoo kept her eyes focused on her tennis shoes as Mingyu lead her towards his car. One arm wrapped her shoulders which were covered in his jacket, and the other holding his basketball bag.

The basketball team captain decided to end practice after Eunbi left, quickly leaving the gym along with the same crowd that formed during the drama. Jimin, and Youngjae left with the respective boyfriends leaving Wonwoo and Mingyu alone. The couple didn't speak on their walk to the SUV simply walking in silence. Mingyu unlocked the car moving to hold open the passenger side door for Wonwoo who whispered her thanks as she climbed in. Climbing in Mingyu started the car, one hand on the wheel he held the other one out to Wonwoo. Wonwoo stared at it before staring at Mingyu as she slid her hand into his bigger one.

"I'm sorry." Mingyu whispered against Wonwoo's hand in a kiss.

"It's okay."

"I love you more than anything."

"I love you too."


End file.
